While apoptosis is a basic life phenomenon, it may cause various diseases and accelerate the progression of the conditions of the diseases. For example, it is known that the apoptosis of nerve cells is responsible for neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, dementia, Huntington disease, and cerebral ischemia and that apoptosis causes decrease of normal cells (e.g., lymphocytes) which occurs in diseases such as AIDS.
Moreover, the treatment of various diseases may induce apoptosis, resulting in adverse reaction. For example, it is known that cancer therapy using radiation, UV rays, or anticancer agents induces the apoptosis of not only cancer cells but normal cells, resulting in adverse reaction.
Accordingly, if apoptosis is inhibited, the diseases or adverse reaction attributed to cell apoptosis as described above can be prevented or improved. Therefore, a substance inhibiting apoptosis has been developed.
Bcl-2 or the like is known as a protein inhibiting apoptosis, and Bax, Bad, Bak, or the like is known as a gene inducing apoptosis (Non Patent Literatures 1 to 3).
On the other hand, an indole derivative represented by the following formula (1) is known to have α2 receptor blocking effect and vasodilating effect (Patent Literature 1):
wherein R1 represents a group selected from a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an alkenyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an alkynyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an aromatic group which may have a substituent, an aralkyl group which may have a substituent, an acyl group which may have a substituent, an arylsulfonyl group which may have a substituent, an alkylsulfonyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an alkoxy group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an alkenyloxy group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an alkynyloxy group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an aryloxy group which may have a substituent, an aralkyloxy group which may have a substituent, an acyloxy group which may have a substituent, or a hydroxy group; and R2 represents a group selected from an alkyl group having 1 to 21 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an alkenyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an alkynyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an aromatic group which may have a substituent, an aralkyl group which may have a substituent, an amino group which may have a substituent, an alkoxy group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an alkenyloxy group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an alkynyloxy group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an aryloxy group which may have a substituent, an aralkyloxy group which may have a substituent, an acyloxy group which may have a substituent, or a hydroxy group.
Moreover, an indole derivative represented by the formula (1) wherein R1 represents a hydroxy group which may have a substituent; and R2 represents a group selected from an alkyl group having 1 to 21 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an alkenyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an alkynyl group having 2 to 6 carbon atoms which may have a substituent, an aromatic group which may have a substituent, an aralkyl group which may have a substituent, and a hydroxy group which may have a substituent, is known to have antiplatelet aggregation effect (Patent Literature 2).